SDK Drabbles
by Sqiggles
Summary: As the title states, random drabbles from the series Samurai Deeper Kyo. Complete.
1. So Many Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Important:** This is from Yuya's POV on Kyo.

**Sorry:** If Yuya seems OOC.

* * *

**So many Questions **

_By: Sqiggles

* * *

_

A breeze can play with your hair the way it seems I never will get to. And you allow it to. Why? I can sit here in this place with you forever but you would never let me touch you the way you do the wind. I want to ask you why. I want to ask you so many things. But it seems I will never get the answers that I want. You probably know that I want to ask many things. But you never make the move to ask what's on my mind. That's just not your way and I respect that. That's why I will do the asking and I'll be happy if you answer even one of the many questions that I have for you.

I don't have the courage to ask you the thing that I most want to. And even if I did I know you could never return what I feel. It would be forbidden, by you and by everyone else. I know I shouldn't feel this way and I know that I'm breaking the rules. I'm getting to close. But I still want to ask. I still want to know. It seems that every question leads to another question and every answer leads to a thousand more questions. It seems I will never finish asking you what I want to. When and if I do will I be able to get answers to all of the questions, or will you guard some? And if I do get all of the answers will I be able to ask you the question that I most want to? The one that's most important to me? Do you feel anything when you look at me? Or more importantly…..

_Do you love me?_

_**

* * *

Owari **_

**A/N:** Another Samurai Deeper Kyo fic yay! KyoxYuya rocks!


	2. Childish

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Important:** Sentences in Italic are thoughts.

**Important: **Sentences in **Bold** are actions.

**Sorry:** Sorry if Akira seems OOC.

**(A/N- This is an attempt to show what Akira may be thinking.)

* * *

**

**SDK Drabbles**

_By: Sqiggles_

**Childish**

* * *

_A father._

_A brother._

_A mentor._

_Someone I looked up to._

_Kyo you were all of those things. _

_Why did you leave?_

_You said that once I got stronger you would tell me. Am I strong enough now? Will you tell me now Kyo? I suppose that I confused you for a father and the four for my family out of my childish need for one. But I've grown up Kyo. I will no longer confuse you or anyone else for my family. I will no longer want to see you. After all the only reason I am trying to beat you is because you broke your promise to me. I looked up to you Kyo. How could you do something like this? _

**I sigh. **

_The reason for all of this is childish. A childish need to best the man I considered my father. That I still consider my father in some part of my soul. _

**I sigh again realizing something. **

_Perhaps I am still very childish.

* * *

_

**Owari**

I'm not sure who will be next. Maybe Sakuya or Kyoshiro since I haven't done anything on them yet. Well I hope that you liked this chapter. Update when I can write chapter 3.

**Sqiggles**


	3. Regret

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Samurai Deeper Kyo. And I will not claim to.

**Important:** This is all in thoughts.

**Sorry:** Sorry if Akira seems OOC.

(A/N- This one's for my best friend, Meg.)

* * *

**SDK Drabbles**

_By: Sqiggles_

**Regret

* * *

**

I miss the sight of the Sakura leaves in Spring. And seeing people's smiling faces. Yuya's in particular. But how I am now able to hear the birds more clearly I will never regret. And the way that I can tell where the wind is coming from just by feeling it. Some people may ask me if I regret what I did because of all of the things that I am no longer able to see. I'll just smile and say that no, I don't. There are more ways then one to see.

**

* * *

Owari**

Well another Akira fic for ya.

**Sqiggles**


	4. He Sits

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**He Sits**

_By: Sqiggles_

* * *

****

He sits on his throne, the king of death, the leader of the four, the god who will render judgment.

His crimson eyes flash as he draws his sword to defend what he thinks of as his.

**Nothing will stop him now.**

He will get his body back and he will kill the one who took it from him.

**Nothing will slow him down.**

He will slaughter those who stand in his way.

**Nothing will hold him back.**

He will kill the Mibu kings, past and future.

**No secrets will be held.**

He will find the secret of his birth.

**No one will harm the ones he calls servants.**

He will destroy them all.

**Nothing will stop him ever.**

He is determined.

He sits on his throne, the king with crimson eyes. The king of death, Demon Eyes Kyo.

* * *

**Owari**

(A/N- Me being random again. I hope that you liked it.)

**_Sqiggles_**


	5. Job Description

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Sorry:** If this makes no sense or if Saizo is OOC. I wrote this at 5am...

**Job Description**

_By: Sqiggles_

* * *

The day that I agreed to join the ten I realized that there were going to be some things that me and the other ten would have to do. 

1. Protect Yukimura-sama

2. Protect who he tells us to

3. Gather information for him

4. Get him whatever he needs or ask for.

5. Slaughter who he ask us to

6. Do his bidding

7. Protect the other ten

8. Act menacing

9. Listen to Yukimura-sama and him alone.

10. Do house chores while Yukimura-sama is away

I watch Yukimura-sama pour another round of sake. His words are becoming slurred and his mind is playing tricks on him. I sigh.

Lucky for us that protecting his sanity wasn't in the job description.

* * *

**Owari**

Sqiggles


	6. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo… Sucks for me doesn't it?

**Important:** Thoughts are in Italic.

**Sorry:** Sorry if Kyoshiro or Yukimura seem OOC.

(**A/N**- Gomen means sorry.)

(Spoilers for chapter something... when we find out exactly who buried Kyo's body.)

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

_By: Sqiggles_

* * *

I remember this one time that I got scolded as a child.

_"If you're going to look so sad after doing something then you shouldn't do it."_

I look down at the frozen body of my once best friend.

_Why am I remembering this now? _

I think of all of the things that we did together, all the time that was only ours, the love for Sakuya that we both shared. A tear rolls down my face

_I'm so sorry Kyo. I wish that it had never come to this._

I drop my sword.

"Gomen."

The faintest of whispers, I wonder if Yukimura-san heard me.

_Kyo please forgive me. Please do not hate me._

But despite my dearest wishes it's you. And for you betrayal means that the one that betrayed you will not be forgiven. I will be your sworn enemy. I will fight you because after this we cannot co-exist.

"If you're going to look so sad after doing something then you shouldn't do it."

Yukimura cocks his head toward me questioningly.

"What?"

I smile and wipe the tears away.

"Just something that I was told as a child."

Yukimura laughs and turns away. I follow him, smiling as well.

* * *

**Owari**

(**A/N**- Thanks to the two who have reviewed. I'm very glad that you liked this. )

Sqiggles 


	7. Untitled

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Important:** _Sentences in Italic are thoughts._

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Untitled**

**SDK Drabbles

* * *

**

"You got two sides Hotaru, and they're both confusing."

What Bontenmaru said rang true. Hotaru did have two sides, two halves. Him and his brother….. who controlled water.

Some could wonder why those two were brothers, they did control opposite halves after all but looking at them you could see, half brothers though they were they belonged to that role.

The only thought that crossed Hotaru's mind as he thought about his brother was, _God I hate water.

* * *

_

**Owari.**

Pointless- Check

Stupid- Check

Stupid drabble that I got inspiration for at 6am….. I hate it when inspiration strikes that early.

Hope you liked it...

_**Sqiggles**_


	8. Fighting In Showers

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Important:** _Sentences in Italic are thoughts._

**Sorry:** If the characters seem OOC.

**Fighting in the Shower**

**SDK Drabbles**

(A/N- Well this is yet another odd thing that's come from me not sleeping…. This is set in an AU. Spoilers for umm volume 16 or something like that.)

* * *

Akira sighed, letting the water of the shower wash away his thoughts… the water of his ice cold shower. He stepped to the side just as a water dragon came up from the water to wrap around his feet, and he dodged yet another one from the other side. This was becoming routine seeing as how he lived with Shinrei and worse, Hotaru.

Shinrei meanwhile was growing tired of not being able to hit Akira so he decided on a different approach.

"SHINREI!"

Akira howled as his nice freezing cold shower became unbearably hot. Apparently Shinrei had blocked the cold water with one of his dragons and allowed only steaming hot water to come out. He was going to KILL him!

**Two hours later…..**

Shinrei stepped over the remnants of his room; they'd been iced over rather quickly when the furious ice user came storming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel with red skin. He was happy… for the five seconds before the entire apartment –minus Akira's room- iced over. He grabbed his clothes, already dreading what would happen in the shower. They were always like this; they fought with their attacks in the oddest of places, the shower. None of them were sure why they chose that particular spot but it had something to do with Hotaru and setting the kitchen on fire. Halfway thru his shower a yell rang out in the apartment followed by a string of rather colorful curses.

"SHINREI! HOTARU SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE AGAIN!"

Shinrei sighed and grabbed his towel, it was his turn to put the kitchen out, and Akira had done it the last three times. Honestly when would his half brother learn that you cannot cook your hair, hairbrush or sword in the oven… or the microwave for that matter.

* * *

Hope you liked it. And possibly found it a little funny.

Sqiggles


	9. The Girl

**Don't own**

**Couples:** Kyo/Sakuya, Kyo/Yuya, Shinrei/Saisei, Shinrei/Sakuya, Kyoushirou/Sakuya

**Shinrei POV.**

* * *

She was the girl that they all scowled over. The three of them had fallen in love with her. Sakuya chose Kyo, the roughest of the three to be with. She later chose Kyoushirou when things had gone bad with Kyo. But she had never chosen the third. She had never chosen me.

I could give her protection but I listened to the Mibu clans' orders and carried them out without hesitation. Kyoshiro was willing to leave the Mibu and even betray his own best friend for her.

So why then had she chosen Kyo? The one that could give nothing to her. That would give nothing for her. It had been better that way I guess for now Kyo and I have others. Kyo was with Yuya in a way and I am with Saisei. Kyoushirou is still trying to be with Sakuya and she still loves the Demon. There will be some things that never change.

* * *

Owari 


End file.
